La gayguerre de M Burns
by miosyz
Summary: Lorsque les laboratoires Burns mettent sur le marché un médicament visant à éradiquer les tendances homosexuelles, la communauté gay de Springfield, épaulé par Lisa Simpson, décide de crée un groupe de soutien afin d'en interdire la vente.
1. Chapter 1 : Mon plus beau combat

Title : La gay-guerre de M. Burns

Author : Miosyz

Characters: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Patty et Selma Bouvier, Monty Burns, Waylon Smithers etc. (je ne vais pas les énumérez tous ici, vous les verrez tous au fur et à mesure de l'histoire)

Note de l'auteur:

Et voilà, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Moi qui suis une grande fan des Simpson, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'écrire une fanfic notre famille américaine préférée. Oh bien sûr, je sais bien que mon talent est bien inférieur à celui de ces scénaristes qui nous font mourir de rire à chaque nouvel épisode, mais j'espère que malgré tout vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.

* * *

Petite annotation de Lisa Simpson

Chère Mademoiselle Hoover,

Il y a trois semaines de cela, lorsque vous nous avez donné cette rédaction comme devoir, j'avoue que son thème m'a passionné. Décrire un évènement si personnel de notre vie exigeait de nous un grand investissement personnel et beaucoup de courage. J'ai passé énormément de temps à réfléchir, tant j'espérais pouvoir trouver un évènement témoignant au mieux de cette facette de ma personnalité. Je n'en avais alors trouvé aucun et comme le temps pressait, j'en choisi un au hasard de mes souvenirs. Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est avec l'espoir infini que vous accepterez cette rédaction comme celle que j'aurais du vous rendre il y a deux semaines auparavant. Car il se cache en ces quelques lignes, des trésors de persévérance, de tolérance et d'amour qui témoigne de mes plus grandes vertus ainsi que des plus belles valeurs des habitants de Springfield.

En espérant que cette lecture vous plaira, je vous laisse à présent découvrir et notifié

Le plus beau de mes combats !

Amicalement

Lisa Simpson

PS : Ce récit contient également quelques témoignes de certains de nos concitoyens que j'ai tâché de retranscrire au plus près de la réalité. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette liberté de rédaction

Chapitre 1 : Mon plus beau combat

Tout a commencé un beau jour de printemps dans la petite ville de Springfield. Rentrée depuis déjà quelques heures chez moi, je m'étais installée à mon bureau crayon en main, prête à rédiger le plus mémorable de mes devoirs. Mais contrairement à mes espérances l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Chacun de mes textes commencés finissait immanquablement dans ma corbeille à papier. Si bien que, lorsque ma mère nous appela pour le dîner, mon rédaction en était encore au point mort.

Rongée par ce sentiment inhabituel d'inachèvement, je demeurais pensive durant tous le repas. Triturant avec obstination la purée de pomme de terre qui se trouvait dans mon assiette, je pris à peine attention aux propos qui se tenaient autour de moi. Comme à son habitude, il ne fallut pas longtemps à ma mère pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose me tracassait. Elle s'en enquit alors auprès de moi, espérant sans doute pouvoir m'apporter un peu d'aide ou de réconfort.

- Lisa tu n'as pas encore touché à ta purée ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Oh bien sûr que si Maman. Elle… elle est vraiment délicieuse

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie ?

- Et bien, ce matin Mademoiselle Hoover nous a donné une rédaction pour la semaine prochaine et je n'arrive pas à l'écrire.

- Pfff si j'avais du sauter un repas à chaque fois que j'avais pas fini mes devoirs je serais probablement mort de faim aujourd'hui, répondit Bart avec un mépris des plus agaçants

- Marge si Lisa n'a pas envie de manger je pourrais lui prendre son assiette ? demanda alors mon père la bouche encore pleine de nourriture.

- Non Homer, le réprimandât-elle sévèrement, Si tu as encore faim, tu prendras ce qu'il reste dans la casserole. J'en ai fait un peu plus exprès pour toi. Sur quoi portait cette fameuse rédaction Lisa ?

- Le thème c'est « Mon plus beau combat », nous devons décrire un évènement très important de notre vie au travers duquel nous avons su déployer toutes nos qualités pour rendre service à une cause noble.

- Oh Lisa, je suis étonnée que tu n'arrives pas à en trouver au moins un. Après tout tu as pris position sur pleins de sujets différents. Dans le domaine de la vie sociale, de l'écologie, de la politique.

- Oui je sais bien Maman, soupirais-je, mais tous ces sujets sentiront un peu le réchauffé. Je voudrais trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Un défi dans lequel je me serais brillamment illustrée mais ces jours-ci.

- Eh Lisa, me proposa alors stupidement Bart, si tu veux un défi à relever tu n'as qu'à résoudre ce mystère. « Comment Homer pourrait-il trouver un pantalon dans lequel il arriverait encore à rentrer ses grosses fesses.»

- Espèce de petit…, s'exclama alors mon père on exprimant à Bart son mécontentement de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

- Homer arrête, le houspilla férocement ma mère, je ne veux pas de ça à table !

- Désolée chérie, s'excusa-il doucereusement avant de marmonner quelques injures dans sa barbe

- Si je peux te donner un conseil Lisa, tu pourrais parcourir le journal en quête d'idée. Il y a aura peut être un évènement à Springfield dans lequel tu auras envie de t'engager.

- Alors pour ça je me fais pas de soucis pour toi Lisa, rétorqua Bart d'un ai moqueur, en général t'es la reine pour critiquer tout ce qui se passe ici et nous entraîner dans des histoires aussi énervantes1 qu'interminables.

- Bart qu'est ce que je t'avais dit au sujet de tes remarques sur ta sœur ? l'interrogea ma mère

- De ne plus faire de remarques désobligeantes qui mettraient en danger notre vie de famille.

- C'est parfait mon chéri, le félicita-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée. Comme dernier recours Lisa, tu pourras toujours écrire sur l'un des anciens évènements qui t'auras le plus touchée.

- Mais elle aurait un nouvel évènement à commenter Marge ! l'interrompit alors mon père

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Ben je voulais pas t'en parler avant d'avoir fini le diner, mais si Lisa en a besoin c'est différent. Eh ben voilà. Lenny m'a parlé cette après-midi d'un nouveau concours de bouffe qui se déroulera à Springfield dans une semaine. Lisa pourrait m'aider à m'entraîner.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Homer, marmonna ma mère, tu as pris pas mal de kilos ces temps-ci.

- Oh mais Marge, tous mes copains comptent sur moi. Ils sont déjà ouvert les paris et Moe a même proposé aux organisateurs de célébrer ma victoire dans son bar.

- Non je suis désolée Homer, mais je refuse que tu y participe.

- De plus Papa, lui déclarais-je aussi gentiment que possible, je doute que les concours de nourriture soit un sujet qui convienne pour cette rédaction. Je ne vois pas en quoi encourager son père à mettre sa santé en danger est une victoire des plus brillantes.

- T'inquiètes P'pa, chuchota Bart avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, je t'aiderais moi !

- Merci fiston, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, le remercia mon père en passant une de ses mains grasse dans ses cheveux.

- En tout cas Maman, je te remercie pour tes précieux conseils. Je vais me mettre au travail dès la fin du repas. Je suis sûre que je finirais par trouver quelque chose.

Sur ses dernières paroles, j'attaquais avec appétit mon repas. Je savais désormais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Parcourir les journaux et les rues de Springfield à la recherche d'un évènement marquants qui resterait à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans celle de mes concitoyens. Je ne savais pas encore que je trouverais l'objet de ma quête quelques jours plus tard, dévoilé par l'une des initiatives de l'être le plus puissant et le plus malfaisant de Springfield : Charles Montgomery Burns


	2. Chapter 2 : Quel quartier follement gai!

De tous les lieux publics agréables de Springfield, le jardin public en était certainement le plus couru. Rendez-vous fidèle des petits et des grands, il faisait la fierté de ses habitants qui prenaient plaisir à conserver cet espace vert où chacun pouvait en apprécier la sérénité et les multiples activités de plein air. Dès les premiers jours du printemps, le parc voyait revenir sur ses pelouses les plus férus de ses admirateurs.

Ce soir là, la clémence particulière du temps avaient attirée une foule de personnalités et parmi elles, le milliardaire le plus connu de la ville, Monsieur Montgomery Burns. Depuis toujours, Monsieur Burns affectionnait ses longues balades au parc qui lui permettaient, l'espace de quelques heures, d'échapper aux stress et à l'agitation du cruel monde des affaires. Désireux de faire plaisir à son patron, son fidèle assistant Monsieur Waylon Smithers avait prit l'initiative d'y organiser un pique nique. La soirée avait plutôt bien commencée. L'idée de Monsieur Smithers avait remporté un franc succès et Monsieur Burns ne tarissait pas d'éloge à propos des petits plats concoctés par son assistant

Je dois bien Smithers que votre idée d'un pique-nique en plein air était tout bonnement délicieuse.

Merci Monsieur, répondit-il fièrement, J'ai pensé qu'avec tout le travail que vous accumuliez ces temps-ci, il serait bon que vous vous accordiez une petite pause.

Et vous avez eu parfaitement raison. Tâchez à l'avenir de multiplier ce genre d'initiatives qui mettent un peu de gaité dans ma journée.

J'y tâcherais Monsieur !

Oh et pendant que j'y pense, s'exclama-t-il en terminant un morceau de tarte, Songez aussi à refaire de cet exquis fondant à la noix de coco. Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvez cette recette mais elle est tout simplement divine.

En réalité Monsieur, déclara-t-il modestement, c'est une de mes recettes personnelles. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai commencé à donner quelques cours de cuisine dans mon quartier.

C'est tout à fait noble de votre part Smithers de transmettre ces précieuses connaissances à la ménagère américaine moyenne. Mais gardez-en tout de même quelques unes de vos recettes pour mes diners personnels. Qui sait entre les mains de quelle femme cupide et sans scrupules vos découvertes pourraient tomber !

Bien. Je prendrais note de cet avertissement Monsieur, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge, Mais je suis certain que je peux avoir toute confiance en… elles.

Mon pauvre Smithers, rétorqua-t-il en soupirant, votre grande naïveté finira un jour par vous perdre. Finissons-là notre discussion sur vos talents culinaires. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il est grand temps de clore ce joyeux diner sur nos traditionnelles gaufres.

Oh Seigneur ! s'écria subitement Smithers en jetant un œil dans le panier de pique-nique.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je vous demande milles fois pardon Monsieur. Dans ma précipitation pour préparer le panier, j'ai complètement oublié les gaufres.

Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela Smithers, dédramatisa son patron, il y a beaucoup de marchands de friandises itinérants dans les environs ces temps-ci. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à nous dénicher quelques succulentes gaufres.

Très bien Monsieur, j'irais lorsque je vous ramènerais chez vous.

Non j'ai une meilleure idée, lança soudainement son patron, allez plutôt m'en chercher une maintenant. Je tiens à profiter encore un peu de l'ambiance si pittoresque de ce parc.

Etes-vous sûr Monsieur qu'il est bien prudent que je vous laisse seul ici à cette heure de la journée ?

Bon sang Smithers, je ne suis pas un enfant qui a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main sans arrêt. Je peux me passer de votre compagnie cinq minutes et si quelqu'un d'inquiétant s'approche, déclara-t-il en sortant une bombonne de poivre de sa poche, j'aurais toujours le moyen de riposter.

Dans ce cas, je vous promets de faire aussi vite que possible. A quel parfum désirez-vous votre gaufre ? Une sucrée comme d'habitude ?

Oui une sucrée serait absolument parfaite !

Sur ces mots, Monsieur Smithers se releva alors et entreprit d'exécuter la délicate mission qui lui avait été confiée. Tandis que son assistant remuait ciel et terre pour trouver sa précieuse pâtisserie, Monsieur Burns admira le soleil qui commençait à décliner sa course à l'horizon. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'astre lumineux fut sur le point de disparaître que Monsieur Burns consulta sa montre avec nervosité. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Monsieur Smithers était partit et n'avait plus donné de signes de vie. Fortement agacé par cette situation, Monsieur Burns dont la patience n'était pas la plus grande vertu, soupira et s'exclama

Sacré nom d'un chien. Où est-il allé me chercher ces gaufres ? En Belgique j'imagine… Bon allez ça suffit. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment sur cette couverture.

Sur ces mots, il se releva et prit tout d'abord le soin de se dépoussiérer. Il scruta ensuite les alentours, espérant trouver un lieu où quelques lumières artificielles pourraient veiller sur sa sécurité. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un quartier qu'il avait totalement ignoré auparavant, Il fut immédiatement attiré par les lumières des néons bigarrées qui bordaient chaque coin de l'allée principale. Attiré comme par magie par ce flot lumineux, il se risqua à l'approcher et resta admiratif devant tous les bâtiments qu'il découvrait. De partout s'étendaient des boutiques de mode, des salons de coiffure et des salles de sport : tous de derniers cri ! Les multiples restaurants et cafés aux couleurs chatoyantes rendait le quartier on ne peut plus accueillant. Tout en continuant son chemin, Monsieur Burns était surpris de ne pas croiser âme qui vive. Un quartier aussi fabuleux que celui-ci aurait mérité une vie tout aussi animée. Soudainement, il entendit une voix douce et feutrée l'interpeller de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se retourna alors et aperçut un homme d'une trentaine d'année se diriger vers lui. Tout en lui adressant un large sourire il s'exclama admirativement

C'est incroyable ! Vous ne pouvez être celui auquel je pense !

Tout dépend à qui vous êtes en train de penser. Je suis Montgomery Burns !

Oh mon dieu, quand je vais le raconter aux autres ils ne vont pas en revenir. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Monsieur Burns. Waylon m'a tellement parlé de vous ! Au fait je m'appelle Brian McIntosh.

Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur McIntosh. Vous… vous êtes un ami de Waylon Smithers ?

On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel songeur.

Et il vous a parlé de moi ?, lui demanda-t-il interloqué

Oh ça oui ! Je peux vous certifier qu'il ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet, s'exclama-t-il en le dévisageant du regard, et je crois comprendre pour quelle raison maintenant.

C'est très aimable de votre part, fit-il par politesse sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler exactement. Vous habitez depuis longtemps ici ?

Depuis qu'ils sont instaurés ce quartier il y a dix ans. Au début nous n'étions qu'une petite communauté mais il s'est fortement développé depuis 2005. Aujourd'hui nous sommes plus de 2500 personnes.

C'est impressionnant, admit son interlocuteur, mais très compréhensible cependant. Ces boutiques et ces multiples animations nocturnes rendent ce quartier follement gai !

Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, s'exclama Brian tout en éclatant de rire. Bon ce fut un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Burns. J'espère que nous aurons très bientôt l'occasion de revoir dans l'un de nos nombreux clubs privés. Nous aurons alors l'occasion de faire plus amplement connaissance.

Je l'espère moi aussi Brian ! A tout bientôt.

Monsieur Burns regarda alors s'éloigner le jeune homme, et tout sourire poursuivit la visite de ce quartier qui jusque là l'enchantait au plus haut point. Sans se douter un instant des terrifiantes rencontres qu'il allait y faire, il avançait confiant sur le chemin de la découverte. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et même la plus charmantes des ruelles peut, dès la nuit tombée, dévoiler son terribles lot de secrets. Il suffit parfois d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres et les atroces révélations qui lui seraient faites pousseraient bientôt le milliardaire dans une lutte sans pitiéi contre les habitants du quartier gay de Springfield !

1


	3. Chapter 3 : Ce monde devient fou !

Title : La gay-guerre de M. Burns

Author : Miosyz

Characters: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Patty et Selma Bouvier, Monty Burns, Waylon Smithers etc. (je ne vais pas les énumérez tous ici, vous les verrez tous au fur et à mesure de l'histoire)

Note de l'auteur:

Cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'ai laissé cette fanfiction de côté, mais la télévision aidant j'ai retrouvé ma muse inspiratrice et ai rajouté un chapitre à mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les premiers et je vous promets de publier très prochainement la suite de mon histoire. N'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite critique!

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement sur Springfield laissant bientôt place à une profonde obscurité. La plupart des habitants de notre ville étaient rentrés chez eux et le calme régnait à présent dans les rues. Pourtant il subsistait un lieu où les heures tardives et la fatigue n'avait guère leur place. Dans le quartier gay de Springfield, de jour comme de nuit, les lumières fluorescentes des néons et la musique sorties des bars et des discothèques branchés se moquaient de la nuit, tournant la fée Morphée en ridicule. C'est dans ce décor irréel qu'évoluait le milliardaire Charles Montgomery Burns atterri dans ces rues par le plus grand des hasards une heure auparavant. Monsieur Burns avait jusqu'alors apprécié sa visite. Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes très sympathique et s'était émerveillé devant le style architectural et coloré de ces magasins. Son point de vue allait cependant évolué dans une perspective plus négative, au détriment des charmants habitants de cette petite bourgade.

Son regard fut tout d'abord attiré par un bar où plusieurs jeunes hommes discutaient tout en dégustant toutes sortes de cocktails. Ne voyant que des hommes à perte de vue Monsieur Burns ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner.

- Un bar qui ne pratique plus la mixité ? C'est une idée assez originale bien qu'un peu trop puritaine à mon goût.

C'est alors qu'il fut interpelé par un homme au physique séduisant. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine cascadant sur ses épaules entouraient un joli visage éclairé par des yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Il vagabondait de groupe en groupe, tentant de dénicher la perle rare qu'il avait si longtemps attendu. Son style vestimentaire trop avant-gardiste et sa coupe de cheveux n'inspirait guère la confiance de Monsieur Burns qui accepta malgré tout de lui parler, poussé par une curiosité grandissante.

- C'est un charmant petit dancing que vous avez là !

- Vous ne connaissiez donc pas cet endroit ? C'est un bar très classe où l'on peut faire des rencontres amoureuses intéressantes.

- Des rencontres amoureuses dites-vous ? Je n'y vois pourtant aucune femme !

- Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous qu'il ait des femmes, éclata t'il de rire avant de comprendre où Monsieur Burns voulait en venir, Oh je vois ! Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? J'ignorais qu'il fallait faire partie d'un club quelconque pour…

Soudainement, Monsieur Burns assista à un spectacle, qu'il estima des plus ragoutants, confirmant ses pires soupçons. Deux hommes situés à deux pas de lui s'embrassèrent sans prendre garde à la foule qui les entourait. Effrayé par cette scène atroce, Monsieur Burns s'éclipsa discrètement et cette petite anicroche se transforma alors en cauchemar envahissant. Partout où les yeux du vieil homme se portait, il voyait surgir des homosexuels qui se livraient à des jeux malsains danse, travestissement, baisers… ce n'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Se dissimulant dans la pénombre derrière un magasin de sport, Monsieur Burns s'accroupit et serra contre lui le veston qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Dans un bref sursaut il cria à l'aide, espérant contre toute attente que son assistant l'entendrait.

- Smithers venez me sortir de cet endroit de fou !

Pendant ce temps Waylon Smithers, qui venait tout juste de dénicher les précieuses gaufres, rejoignit son patron qu'il croyait toujours dans le parc. Sans prêter attention à la place de leur pique-nique il crut bon de s'excuser pour sa longue absence.

- Je suis navré Monsieur, déclara-t-il haletant, le premier marchand de gaufres que j'ai trouvé était à l'autre bout de la ville et…

Se rendant subitement compte de la disparition de Monsieur Burns, Waylon Smithers paniqua imaginant qu'il avait pu lui arriver le pire.

- Oh seigneur Monsieur Burns a disparu ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul si longtemps ! Et s'il avait été enlevé ? Non, non calme-toi Waylon il n'a certainement pas été bien loin. Ne me voyant pas revenir il est sûrement partit se balader. Mais où ? Les environs ne sont pas très accueillants et il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire par ici. A moins que…

Il tourna brusquement son regard vers le quartier gay. S'était-il donc égaré dans cet endroit ? La chose n'était pas inconcevable. La nuit tombant, son patron avait logiquement été attiré par toutes ces lumières. Monsieur Smithers partit donc dans cette direction convaincu de pouvoir y retrouver Monsieur Burns. A peine avait-il eu le temps d'emprunter l'avenue principale qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son ami Brian McIntosh.

- Oh Waylon tu tombes bien ! Figures-toi que je viens de faire la connaissance de ton patron. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est un bel homme.

- Tu sais dans quelle direction il est parti ?, lança Monsieur Smithers rassuré par ses propos

- Il s'est blotti comme un chaton perdu derrière le magasin homni'sport. Nous avons bien essayé de le déloger mais il a refusé de sortir. Il t'a réclamé à corps et à cris.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul !

- Dépêche-toi d'aller le retrouver ! Euh dis donc mon chou, ton Burns n'a pas l'air de connaître tes penchants amoureux. Tu lui aurais donc caché que tu étais gay durant toutes ces années ?

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va plus tarder à le découvrir.

Waylon Smithers avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un frisson, craignant la confrontation inévitable avec son patron. Depuis le jour où il était devenu son assistant, il s'était évertué à lui dissimuler son homosexualité. Même si Monsieur Burns avait nourrit quelques soupçons à son sujet, rien ne lui avait réellement permis d'étayer sa théorie. Et maintenant que pouvait-il faire pour limiter les dégâts ? Tenter de lui mentir à nouveau ? La vérité était si criante qu'il était impossible de la dissimuler plus longtemps. Et si Monsieur Burns venait à se douter de la nature des sentiments de son assistant à son égard ?

Monsieur Smithers n'eut guère le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car il arriva devant le magasin que son ami lui avait indiqué.

- Monsieur Burns où êtes-vous ?

- C'est vous Smithers ?

Sortant de sa cachette, Monty Burns affichait alors un teint inquiétant. Tout tremblotant qu'il était, il agrippa son assistant par les épaules et eut tout juste le courage de prononcer quelques mots.

- Je vous en prie Waylon, sortez-moi d'ici !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monty, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Plaçant le veston de son patron sur ses épaules, Monsieur Smithers le retenait par le bras et le conduit et le conduit le plus gentiment possible jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche et les deux hommes rejoignirent en silence le manoir de Monsieur Burns. Le vieil homme, encore sous le choc de sa découverte, se laissa emmenercomme une poupée de chiffon et sans un bruit dans son lit. Son assistant le borda, attendit qu'il s'endorme puis s'en retourna à son appartement. Il n'avait guère entendu l'impression de Monsieur Burns sur cette soirée et il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour tirer des conclusions sur son attitude. Il ignorait encore que cet évènement ferait l'effet d'une bombe dévastant non seulement le quartier gay de Springfield mais également tout de sa vie privée et professionnelle.


	4. Chapter 4 : réunion au sommet

Le lendemain matin, Monty Burns fut réveillé comme à son habitude par son assistant. Le milliardaire était rassuré d'ouvrir les yeux sur un décor si familier. Sa chambre démesurée impeccablement rangée et ornée de meubles exagérément onéreux lui fit oublier sa découverte de la veille. Persuadé de prime abord qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, il dégusta avec plaisir son petit-déjeuner.

- J'espère que vous avez bien dormi Monsieur, je me suis permis de préparer des œufs brouillés comme vous les aimez.

- Non Smithers je n'ai pas bien dormi du tout, déclara le vieil homme aigri, toute ma nuit n'aura été que cauchemar à répétition. Un étalage de débauche et d'atrocités dignes des romans du marquis de Sade.

- Je suis navré pour vous Monsieur

- Mais attendez une seconde Smithers, se rappela subitement M. Burns, il ne s'agissait pas que du fruit de mon imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Nous l'avons effectivement fait ce pique-nique dans le parc.

- Eh bien oui Monsieur mais nous n'avons pas… je veux dire…

- Inutile d'essayer de me mentir Smithers, votre hésitation indique que je ne me trompe pas. Seigneur, je tremble rien qu'à l'idée qu'un lieu pareil puisse exister dans MA ville. Il faut y remédier au plus vite.

- Mais Monseur, hésita M. Smithers, il s'agit de mon quartier et je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y vit que des gens très…

- Gays ? C'est ce que vous vouliez dire ? N'essayez même pas de défendre vos voisins et amis Smithers. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'êtres pervertis et sans scrupules porteurs de toutes sortes de maladies vénériennes qui déshonorent les valeurs fondamentales de notre belle Amérique… Mais pourquoi diable vous êtes-vous installé parmi eux ? Je voudrais bien le savoir.

- Monsieur… je… je

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. M. Smithers restait coi devant le regard interrogateur de son patron, n'osant plus prononcer un seul mot. Fort heureusement pour lui, M. Burns balaya sa propre question d'un revers de main.

- Oh et puis laissez tomber ! Qu'importe si vous y avez emménagé pour son cadre d'apparence idyllique ou ses loyers abordables… ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Assez jacasser, il est tant de se rendre au travail.

- Que comptez-vous faire de cette histoire Monsieur ?

- Ah oui, le quartier gay de Springfield, j'allais presque l'oublier. Organisez une réunion du parti républicain pour lundi prochain. Convoquez les membres, appelez le traiteur et prenez votre soirée.

- Que dites-vous Monsieur ? Vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous accompagne à cette réunion ?

- J'arriverais bien à me débrouiller par moi-même et puis il y a longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas accordé un petit congé.

- Très bien Monsieur !

- Pour éradiquer un mal, il faut savoir s'attaquer à sa racine, murmura M. Burns entre ses dents.

- Pardon Monsieur, vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Euh oui, je me disais que j'étais un véritable monstre pour vos accaparer durant tant de soirées de travail

- Mais voyons Monsieur, tous les moments que je passe en votre compagnie sont un véritable plaisir. Vous le savez bien

La semaine suivante, la réunion du parti républicain de Springfield fut organisée conformément aux instructions de Monty Burns. Les membres les plus importants avaient tous répondu présents de Birch Barlow à Rainier Wolfcastle en passant par le docteur Julius Hibbert. Chacun d'eux avait été intrigué par cette curieuse convocation hors période électorale et était impatient d'en savoir plus sur les raison qui avaient poussé leur leader, Charles Montgomery Burns a vouloir les voir.

- Salut mes frères ! Coronon Sileria, ozu maok.

- Maok ! Maok !, reprit en chœur l'assemblée

- J'imagine messieurs que vous êtes tous intrigués par ma si soudaine convocation, je ne ferais donc pas durer le suspens plus longtemps. Si j'ai tenu à vous réunir ce soir c'est pour vous parler d'un problème qui empoisonne nos rues et menace le bien-être de nos concitoyens. Ici à Springfield s'est établi il y a 10 ans un lieu sorti tout droit de la bouche de Belzébuth où toutes les valeurs de notre beau pays sont bafouées et tournées en ridicule. Je veux bien évidemment parler du quartier gay de Springfield.

Sur ses mots, le milliardaire et abaissa un écran où étaient projetées des diapositives mettant en scène les habitants de ce quartier un soir de fête.

- Ne trouvez-vous donc pas ce spectacle répugnant ?

- Pitié Monsieur Burns arrêtez cette horreur, supplia M. Wolfcastle on dirait la rediffusion d'un épisode de queer as folk

- Eh bien figurez-vous que ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce qui m'a été donné de voir lorsque je m'y suis aventuré par accident. L'heure est grave messieurs, en dix ans la population de ce quartier a triplé et elle avoisine aujourd'hui les 7% de la population totale de notre charmante petite ville. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous Monty, confirma Burch Barlow, nous ne pouvons pas imaginer rempli de folles tordues ! Que deviendraient nos familles américaines moyennes ? Quelles revendications les homosexuels nous adresseront-ils bientôt ? Mariage, adoption ? Nous ne pouvons tolérer une telle débauche dans nos rues. Nous ne vivons plus au temps de la Grèce Antique !

- Sans parler de toutes les maladies vénériennes engendrées par les pratiques homosexuelles, rajouta le Dr Hibbert, mais comment remédier à ce problème ?

- C'est exactement la question que je me suis posée docteur, souligna Monty Burns, et à force de me triturer la cervelle dans tous les sens, j'ai enfin pu trouver la solution.

M. Burns afficha alors une nouvelle diapositive sur l'écran. Cette dernière représentait une carte de Cuba.

- Vous voulez vraiment envoyer toute la population homosexuelle de Springfield dans une île peuplée de cryptocommunistes ?, s'étonna Birch Barlow, n'est-ce pas un peu trop radical comme solution ?

- Oups pardon ! Ceci concerne un autre dossier. Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu. Non je faisais allusion à ceci.

La carte disparut subitement, laissant sa place à une nouvelle image. On pouvait y voir une seringue contenant un liquide verdâtre. A ses côtés, une petite boîte en carton rectangulaire, de couleur verte et blanche, portait en logo le visage de M. Burns et l'inscription « laboratoire pharmaceutiques Burns S.A. » Son initiateur crut alors bon de rajouter un commentaire à l'illustration.

- Ce que vous pouvez voir sur cette image est un vaccin élaboré par mon centre de recherche et qui sera très bientôt mit en vente sur le commerce. Ce médicament aura la faculté d'éradiquer totalement et définitivement les tendances homosexuelles, transformant ses individus pitoyables en bons pères de famille et en mères consciencieuses et respectables. Nous avons déjà pu observer de surprenants résultats sur nos rats de laboratoire. Nous devons à présent passer à la vitesse supérieure et le tester sur des humains. Les fonds dont nous disposons étant passablement limités, j'espère pouvoir compter sur une petite contribution financière de votre part.

- L'idée est excellente, lança Rainier Wolfcastle, je suis prêt à investir une partie de mon salaire gagné sur les bénéfices de mon dernier film "MC Bain contre les martiens".

- Je dois bien avouer Monty que votre idée est surprenante, déclara M. Barlow, mais c'est peut être le miracle que nous attendions tous. Testez votre produit sur des cobayes humains et si obtenez des résultats satisfaisants alors je financerais la moitié du développement du vaccin.

- Excellent messieurs !, se réjouit M. Burns, je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre appui.

- Quant à moi Monsieur Burns, proposa le Dr Hibbert, je pourrais vous fournir autant de cobayes que vous souhaiterez

- Je vous remercie Docteur mais pour que cette expérience soit véritablement menée à bien, il me faudra prendre une personne que je ne quitterais plus des yeux. Quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de moi pour que je puisse observer les changements jour après jour. J'ai déjà trouvé le cobaye idéal. Bien sûr une fois le produit lancé, il faudra faire jouer de nos relations, travailler l'image du vaccin pour que ses idiots qui s'opposeront à notre projet se transforment en gentils moutons dociles et que les personnes concernées acceptent de recevoir leur vaccin. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour notre gouvernement obligera tous ces homosexuels à se faire vacciner ! Je vous recontacterais une fois que l'expérience aura été menée à son terme. La séance est levée et n'oubliez pas de profiter du buffet !

Les compères de M. Burns quittèrent donc la salle, réjouit par la perspective de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac. Arrivé à la fin de son diaporama, Monty Burns s'arrêta un instant sur la dernières des photographies, celle de son futur cobaye, malheureuse et innocente victime de son plan diabolique.

- Et dire que vous avez eu l'affront de me prendre pour un idiot Smithers, nous pourrons bientôt savoir s'il est possible de vous faire passer vos étrange penchants. N'y voyez rien de personnel surtout ! Vous allez servir la science et une cause noble, cela devrait quelque peu vous réjouir.


	5. Chapter 5 : une expérience prometteuse

M. Burns avait posé les bases de son plan diabolique en s'assurant la collaboration de ses frères républicains, tous aussi impatients de voir ce produit révolutionnaire commercialisé. Il lui fallait à présent passer aux tests préliminaires de son vaccin sur Mr Waylon Smithers désigné comme cobaye de premier choix par son employeur démonique.

Le soir suivant la réunion du parti républicain Charles Montgomery Burns dinait dans sa glorieuse résidence en compagnie de son assistant. Tout excité à l'idée de débuter ses expériences, il témoignait d'une bonne humeur qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Mr Smithers.

- Votre réunion s'est-elle déroulée selon vos espérances Monsieur ?

- A merveilles Smithers. Mes coreligionnaires étaient tous ravis de mes projets et je crois avoir trouvé une solution qui satisfera tous les habitants de Springfield.

- Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret, pourrais-je en savoir un peu plus sur cette brillante idée que vous avez eue? Peut être pourrais-je vous apporté une aide précieuse dans sa réalisation.

- Un peu de patience Smithers, je vous promets de tout vous révéler en temps et en heures. Je vous réserve d'ailleurs un rôle de toute première importance. En attendant, je serais ravi de trinquer en votre compagnie.

- Je vais tout de suite chercher une bouteille de champagne, Monsieur.

- Non Smithers ne vous donnez pas tant de peine. Je m'en chargerais moi-même. Restez donc assis et attendez-moi ici.

- Bien Monsieur, si vous insistez.

Mr Smithers s'assit donc confortablement alors que son patron se dirigeait vers le bar. Après avoir rempli deux coupes de mousseux, Mr Burns sortit de la poche de son veston une fiole minuscule et ajouta quelques gouttes de son contenu au breuvage destiné à son assistant. Il lui tendit ensuite le verre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Mr Smithers n'y prêta guère attention et lui lança un regard tout empli de l'admiration et de la tendresse qu'il portait au vieil homme.

- A quoi proposez-vous donc de trinquer, Monsieur ?

- A mes superbes projets sur le point de se concrétiser. Santé !

Ils burent quelques gorgées et Mr Smithers sentit alors ses paupières se fermer et son corps devenir soudainement très lourd. S'affaissant sur son siège, il entendit avec peine les paroles inquiétantes de son patron.

- Trinquons à votre nouvelle vie Smithers, faites de beaux rêves!

Le jeune assistant tomba alors dans un sommeil profond et Mr Burns eut tout à loisir de lui administrer son vaccin. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'à attendre patiemment de voir le médicament faire son effet. A son réveil, Mr Smithers mit son atroce migraine sur le compte d'une surconsommation d'alcool. Rien n'aurait pu lui laisser deviner la terrible manœuvre de son patron. Les jours suivants le milliardaire ne perdit aucune occasion de mettre au défi l'efficacité de son produit. Il exposa son cobaye à toutes sortes de sollicitations extérieures. Il chargea Mr Smithers d'entretiens d'embauche de femmes très charmantes, lui confia l'achat de magasines de charme féminins, l'invita dans des night-clubs dans lesquels les filles exposaient leurs corps. L'assistant qui au départ ne s'intéressait guère à se genre d'activités se surprit finalement à jeter un œil charmeurs à ses collaboratrices féminines, à consulter et même à acheter pour son usage personnel les magasines de son patron. Peu à peu, il se détournait de tous ses amis gays et abandonna ses cours de cuisine et de danse. Mr Burns ne pouvait que se réjouir des progrès de son assistant et décida deux semaines plus tard de passer à la phase finale de ses tests.

Un soir, alors que patron et assistant travaillaient tard sur l'un des nouveaux projets du milliardaire, ils décidèrent de s'octroyer une petite pause et se mirent à boire plus que de raison. Ils se lancèrent lentement dans une conversation des plus inhabituelles visant à concrétiser les plans du vieil homme.

- Ma question va certainement vous paraître quelque peu inconvenante Smithers mais je me risquerais tout de même à vous la poser, histoire de pouvoir enfin chasser ce vilain doute de mon esprit. Vous n'êtes pas totalement étranger aux uses et coutumes de votre quartiers n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me serait effectivement assez difficile de les ignorer Monsieur, compte tenu des nombreuses heures que je passe en leur compagnie. La plupart de mes voisins sont des amis.

- Ne sont-ils réellement que vos amis?, l'encouragea Mr Burns, je me suis laisser dire que certains de ces jeunes hommes étaient également vos amants.

- Mais Monsieur je…

- Oh non n''essayez pas de me mentir Smithers, je vous en prie, Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. On n'emménage pas dans un quartier tel que celui-ci pour rien… Ne me faites pas croire que vous passer vos soirées à jouer aux charades avec eux. Dites-moi la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, je vous assure que cela restera strictement confidentiel.

- Très bien Monsieur, je crois que cela ne servirait à rien de vous dissimuler la vérité plus longtemps. Je… je fais effectivement partie de la communauté gay de Springfield. J'espère que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop.

- Je vous mentirais en disant que cela me fait plaisir bien évidemment, mais il faut bien vivre avec son temps n'est-ce pas? Je préfère autant vous voir faire preuve d'honnêteté envers moi. Toutefois je vous avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ce style de vie. Quel plaisir pouvez-vous donc éprouver à partager votre couche avec un autre homme ?

- Sauf votre respect, ce n'est de loin pas aussi déplaisant que vous pourriez l'imaginer.

- Si vous le dites je veux bien vous croire. Je manque certainement trop d'expérience en la matière pour pouvoir en juger, déclara Mr Burns en vidant d'une traite le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais peut être pourriez-vous m'aider à combler mes lacunes.

- Je… je vous demande pardon ?, s'exclama l'assistant abasourdi par les paroles de son patron

- Je vous en prie Waylon plus de secret entre nous. Croyez-vous réellement que j'ignore la nature de vos sentiments à mon égard ? Je jouais les sourds et les aveugles mais je n'ai jamais été dupe. Ce soir je vous offre ce que vous avez toujours désiré, une nuit en ma compagnie.

En débitant ses paroles, il s'était lentement approché de lui et avait ponctué sa dernière remarque d'une caresse avant de se pencher vers lui. Leurs bouches ne se tenaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Et je ne tolérerais qu'une seule réponse de votre part

C'est alors qu'il colla ses lèvres à celle de son assistant et lui offrit un tendre et langoureux baiser. Soudainement, Mr Smithers rejeta le milliardaire et lui tourna le dos

- Je… je suis navré Monty mais je ne peux pas… c'est au dessus de mes forces

- Vous voulez dire que ma proposition ne vous enchante guère?

- Je suis désolé Monty, souffla-t'il des larmes dans les yeux, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

A ces mots, il rassembla rapidement quelques unes de ses affaires et s'en même adresser un regard à son patron, quitta le manoir. Après son départ, Mr Burns écœuré par ce baiser qu'il le lui avait offert, avala à toute vitesse une nouvelle coupe de vin et s'essuya plusieurs fois la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Pfff… c'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Bon maintenant au travail!

Mr Burna tira de leur sommeil la plupart des jourmalistes de Springfield. Il leur fit part de sa grande découverte et exigea que des articles sur le vaccin paraissent dès le lendemain matin. Il contacta ensuite ces laboratoires pharmaceutiques afin qu'il lance la production et la commercialisation du produit. Son dernier appel fut destiné au plus sceptique de ses investisseurs.

- Allô Birch ? Monty Burns à l'appareil… je voulais vous prévenir que je le tiens votre petit miracle… Ah oui vraiment ? 100 millions de dollar vous dites ? C'est très généreux de votre part cher ami… Très bien nous nous reverrons donc demain. Bonne nuit !

Il raccrocha le combiné et s'assit sur son siège un petit moment. Lançant un regard malicieux en direction de la grande baie vitrée, il laissant apparaître un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres et joignit ses mains.

- Excellent ! Tout se passe exactement comme prévu !


End file.
